


Snow Day

by lady_jellyfin00295



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_jellyfin00295/pseuds/lady_jellyfin00295
Summary: Sterling and April go sledding.  Fluff ensues
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Snow Day

“Come on, Blair, it’ll be fun!” Sterling stared out at the snow covered mountain, “We haven’t had enough snow to go sledding in years!”

“Sorry sis, but I’m not freezing my ass off to fall down a hill. Why not invite April?”

“Oh my gosh, you’re a genius.” Hopping down from the window ledge, she grabbed her phone, kissing her sister on the cheek before heading out the door.

“Aren’t you gonna call first?” Blair weakly called after her, but the blonde was gone, “Oh well, at least I have some quiet.”

\-----

Less than ten minutes had gone by when Blair heard the door swing open. The two girls stumbled in, both giggling and holding hands.

“Well there goes the quiet.”

“Blair…” Sterling drew her sister’s name out, “Are you sure you don’t want to go sledding with us?”

“Wait we’re doing what?” April squeaked, her voice coming out much higher than intended.

“Sledding?”

“Sterl you didn’t even tell her?” Blair let out a laugh, staring at April, who had turned as white as the snow outside.

“No? It’s sledding though, who doesn’t love sledding!?”

“You said, and I quote, my parents are snowed in at their retreat, we should really take advantage of this time. And then you winked! How was I supposed to infer sledding from that? I’ve never even been sledding!”

Both twins turned to stare at her.

“You’ve never been sledding?” Sterling sounded incredulous, “But… snow?”

“Sledding is an important part of every child’s childhood.” Blair agreed, before turning to her sister, “And you! No one in history would ever infer sledding from any part of what you said.”

“....Sledding is a great way to spend time.” Sterling grabbed April’s hands, turning to look her in the eye, “I promise, it’s going to be great!”

“I suppose trying it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Yes!” Sterling cheered, “This is going to be awesome!”

\-----

Fifteen minutes later, April decided that sledding was, indeed, “awesome.”

After insisting they both bundle up, April had let Sterling drag her outside to a hill a few houses down. They both rode together the first few times, since April was still timid, but before long, their competitive spirits had kicked in, and they decided to race.

Lining their respective sleds up, Sterling yelled out a countdown, and they both went flying down the hill. They were neck in neck, Sterling taking the lead, when April jumped off her sled onto Sterling’s, and sending them both tumbling into the powdery snowbank.

“April, what?!”

“Shhh honey, you’re just gonna have to lose this one.” At this, April stood up, pushing Sterling back into the snow, and started running down the hill, feeling more free than she had in years. The wind was rushing by her face, snow blowing through the air, April had never felt more alive-

Her thoughts were cut off by arms suddenly thrown around her waist, dragging both her and Sterling into the snow.

“Hi.” Sterling was on top of her, and April lost her ability to think.

“Hi…” She responded, her voice coming out breathy.

“You know two can play at this game.” Sterling laughed, “You’re not the only one with dirty tricks.” 

“I’ll show you dirty tricks-”

Sterling cut her off with a kiss, and any thought of the race was completely out of her head. She rolled them over, so that Sterling was the one in the snow, and leaned down to kiss her again, when suddenly she felt something hit her in the back of the head.

“What the-”

“Some of us are trying to go sledding!” Blair yelled from the top of the hill, packing down another snowball, “Stop making out and get out of my way!”

“Blair are you kidding me right now?!” Sterling yelled, before April got up extending a hand to her girlfriend, “She didn’t even want to go sledding.”

“I mean, now that she’s outside…” April pulled Sterling closer to her, “That does mean we have the house all to ourselves.”

Sterling got a hazy look in her eyes, and April knew she had won. She took off at a breakneck speed down the hill, laughing loudly.

Sterling snapped out of it, running after her. When they got to the bottom, they were both winded, faces red.

“I won.” April smiled triumphantly, and Sterling rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“I think we’re both winning-”

“Lovebirds! I was serious! You’re sickeningly cute, we get it already!”

“Okay you were right, we should go inside. Hot cocoa and Star Wars?”

“Well how could I ever say no to an offer like that?”

The rest of the day was spent with them together, and if the empty house was taken advantage of, then Anderson and Debbie never had to know.


End file.
